


Unexpected meeting

by Nemara14



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pregnancy, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemara14/pseuds/Nemara14
Summary: After Tuesday witnesses Kyle with another woman she runs into someone she never thought she'd see again.
Kudos: 1





	Unexpected meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Half way through I go from 1st person to 3rd, just warning ya. This has been in my drafts for a while so in posting it now because I know if I try to continue to work on it I'll never finish.

Tuesday POV

It was so cold, so cold I couldn't feel my own tears going down my face until they hit my hands.  
Maybe it was I who was actually stone cold, it certainly felt like it -the snow falling to the ground around me the only reason I didn't believe it.  
The snow crunching under my feet as I kept walking one step after another no destination in mind as memories of Kyle played over and over.

Meeting him at my job, thinking he was handsome yet somehow dangerous due to him mysteriously appearing in my life.

Kyle's journal and how it smelled similar to mine as we met at the Cafe, his eyes so haunted yet beautiful as I timidly questioned him in the first interview too paranoid to speak about myself and my mother's relationship. 

How warm and strong his hands were as he held me and calmed me down after the explosion, before going to check on the others near by.

Then what I saw tonight Kyle _Kissing_ the dark haired woman over and over and over _Again._ The pain I felt in my chest causing me to stop walking and shake my head while quickly wiping my tears.

Aching as if I was hollow, which was better than the sharp hurt that came as I thought about it.

I took another step forward when I heard someone calling my name .

I turned around and looked up to see Joshua the lead singer of Omega, hair dyed black and pulled back into a beanie. Which is completely Ironic since the man himself was an Alpha despite his shy and flighty nature. 

Joshua looked so much better since I saw him last his skin wasn't as pale, he didn't carry around the aroma of cigarettes and booze either.

I also noticed that he wasn't as thin as he used to be his biceps strained against his shirt as his scent of cinnamon and spicy Cocoa surrounded me.

"Hey, Tuesday I called out to you 3 times are you doing Alright?" He asked worriedly and before I could help it I burst into tears and put my head on his chest.

I hiccuped when he put his arms around me in a comforting hug and simply cried. 

###

Joshua POV

Taken of guard I didn't move for a second before pulling the young Omega into a hug and gently patting her soft blonde hair.

Discreetly motioning to my 2 worried bandmates to go home without me as I comforted Tuesday her scent of blueberries and clouds not as sour as it was a minute ago when I called out to her.

I chuckled softly, " Come on little butterfly let's get you inside and call your partner I know she must be worried. " I joked as I hailed a self driving taxi to take us to my penthouse down the street.

As Tuesday leaned against my side breathing in my scent to calm down I realized how Ironic the situation is because of how we first met.

At the Cydonia Festival ....

I was outside of my trailer that held my manager and bandmates, shaking as I tried to breathe and drink a bottle of water. 

They just didn't get it! They weren't listening to me, despite knowing that my prophetic dreams were a gift passed down in my bloodline that were sorely never wrong.

The beetle was coming! And if I stopped them from performing tonight then Mars would experience complete darkness!

I guess I was mumbling to loudly because a soothing scent of blueberries washed over me followed by a timid voice.

"E-Excuse me a-are y-you ok Mister?" I looked up from the ground and met sky blue eyes that looked like the seafoam of the purest ocean from Earth.

Blonde hair that glints in the sunlight paired with an angelic face with pink plush lips.

The omega was holding out a large band aid toward me with a concerned expression a performer's ID aroundbher neck almost identical to mine.

"Yes I'm fine, it's just-just-I cant perform! _The Beatle Is coming so I just cant_ no matter how much my manager insists that I have to." I cried out desperately my shaking increased as my headache got worse.

I heard a giggle and looked up, the Goddesses herself was smiling upon me as she took my bruised bleeding hand and gently placed the bandage on top of it.

Myself breathing in the cool relief it brought as a rumble started in my chest.

"You know my Man-Manager G-Gus thinks My partner C-Carole and I are the next u-upcoming Beatles...so if that's the case we will have plenty of t-times where we will be able to perform...but I think you should try to perform. B-because isn't that what you love the most,singing? And a lot of people including me have come to hear you." She mumbled under her breath before realizing that I heard her.

The Girl then blushed red and flustered started stuttering horribly before my manager opened the door and started heading in our direction angrily muttering about me.

"Thank you, Tuesday-is it? For the bandage. " I said and shakily patted her head before she dashed away.

I shook my head, because no matter what I couldn't perform. 

It wasn't until I saw her up on the stage, still singing while trash being thrown at her because of _Me_ that I realized that her manager Gus was spot on the money.

I stood my hungover ass up, microphone in hand and went to the stage.

####

Tuesday POV 

I just hit end on Carole and I's phone call and got off the toilet seat to go look at my reflection sighing from the difficult yet enlightening feeling I get after speaking with my best friend. 

I was wearing a pare of spare clothes Jousha had given me, much to my embarrassment since everyone agreed for me to stay with him for the night since it was so late.

My eyes were slightly red rimmed from crying, and my bottom lip was slightly red from bitin it.

There was a knock at the door , surprised I jumped and squeaked when heard Joshua's voice. 

"Hey, Tuesday I have the futon ready for you if you're all done." 

"C-coming!" I said and opened the bathroom door.

Joshua's vacation apartment still took my breath away even though I marveled at it when we first got here I simply couldn't help it.

It was lavish and warm in a way my old home never was.

The carpets and wallpaper warm lively lovely colors to go with the more plain comfortable furniture. 

Dont even get me started at the wonderful view that rivaled what Carole and I could see from our roof . The lights of the city twinkling around us looking only a minute away from the glass that surrounded the living room. 

Jousha was looking at me in amusement from the long L shaped couch , a blush climbing my cheeks as I sat down in the middle of the couch having been caught staring. Again. 

"So are you sure you're not hungry? I can call and order you anything you want." He asked while casually handing me the tv remote.

"Umm can we just get some Chinese? " I said timidly while poking the tips of my fingers together. 

"Sure can and do you want some popcorn while we wait?" He asked phone already dialing. 

I put on Family feud while giving him the ok for the popcorn .

I got more comfortable on the couch, when Joshua returned with the tub of popcorn and sat next to me.

We were both silent for a couple minutes watching the game show in silence until-

"So tell me how have you been since we last talked?" We both asked each other at the same time.

We laughed before Joshua went first and started explaining how he finally quit drinking and was working on a new album. 

Soon we fell into a lull that ended up with me leaning against Joshua telling him how in the first few days I met Carole it seemed as if we were always running away from trouble- literally. 

When the doorbell rang with our food, that Joshua soon returned with my Omega purring about how Perfect this Alpha is so strong and wealthy. 

That we had chosen our mate well. So much better than the other one.

I froze for a second chopsticks halfway from my mouth.

I did _Not_ just think that especially with what just happened earlier tonight. 

"What's wrong ? Did I order the wrong thing??". Joshua asked suddenly nervous. 

"Nothing is wrong, just having silly thoughts. " I said before going back to eating. 

Little did I know is those silly thoughts would affect my life that night.

###

Tuesday POV

I was Hot now, way to hot to the point I could barely breathe. 

I threw off the comfy blanket that covered me and writhed as I threw off my clothes that seemed to suffocate me.

Mewling for my Alpha that I could smell from the other room.

Why wasn't he with me? I needed him to give me pups!

Falling from the bed I went to my Alpha's room, it wasn't locked so I opened it with no issue. 

My Alpha was still asleep, hair stil slightly wet from his shower to wash out the Black hair dye.

I crawled up next to him ,and pushed off his blanket while mewling again for my mate to give me pups.

My Alpha's eyes snapped open, a brilliant green as he breathed in the scent of my heat.

His scent rising in response as his eyes dilated leaving only a thin green circle to be seen.

A second later I was on my back ,my Alpha between my legs shaking as he asked me, "Tuesday you are in heat but I'm asking you before you lose all rationality if you want me to leave." 

I growled and wrapped my legs around his waist and rubbed against him my slick getting onto his boxers as I did so.

"No Joshua, Please mate me. I need your knot please! I want your pups!" I begged my eyes shining gold with my inner Omega. 

Joshua's control snapped eyes red, all I heard was the sound of ripping before he was on top of me once again. 

His lips hungrily devoured mine as I moaned, granting his tongue entrance as it explored his hands touching and teasing my breast making me cry out into his mouth. 

He pulled away and placed his hard member at my entrance when both of our pheromones spiked.

My Alpha was in rut, not even a second later he was slamming into me teeth bared as he pulled out and thrusted back in.

I cried out so loud I knew that if his apartment wasn't sound proof the neighbors would hear my cries and the slap of skin upon skin .

Joshua and I were so consumed by the flames that ran through our bodies that when Joshua sped up with rougher thrusts I came so hard , and screamed. 

My chest rising and falling rapidly as my Alpha leaned down to kiss me as he erratically thrusted into me chasing his own pleasure. 

Soon I was actively participating the stirring in my stomach letting me know I was close.

"Alpha, Alpha ,Alpha! Please Knot me! _Bond Me!_ " I pleaded incoherently so lost in ecstasy as I came once again tightening on Joshua's knot as we both came.

My Alpha laid us on our side and rumbled, " Omega you are _Mine_ you won't be leaving this room until you are carrying my pups." Into my ear while licking my neck..that suddenly hurt very much.

I looked at the mirror across from us on his bedside drawer and saw Joshua's teeth Mark's on my mating gland.

I laid back down against my Alpha to get some sleep before the next wave of my heat.

####

**Page break**

Tuesday woke the day after her heat,still in Joshua's bed cleaned up, confused and hungry. 

She looked to the side of the bed where her Alpha's scent originated to see him holding a tray of food.

For some reason, he wouldn't look at her even when he handed her breakfast. 

"G-goodmorning, thanks for the food!" Tuesday said nervously trying to break the tension that was between them before digging into her food.

Jousha sighed before saying something that took the young Omega next to him completely off guard.

"Tues, I am so so sorry for bonding you against your will.I know it's no excuse but I lost control due to my rut so I understand if you never want to see me again and-".

Before Tuesday could stop herself she stopped him from saying anything else by covering his mouth. 

Almost sending the tray flying in her haste.

" _Dont say that_! Yes we both might've been ruled by our instincts but I dont regret it! I _Wanted_ you to bond me so dont say things like that!" She said tears gathering in her eyes as she realized how much that was true.

After the Cydonia festival, Tuesday couldn't seem to get to get the rockstar out of her head. After his initial fall off the stage his performance was awe inspiring. 

The way his hair gleaming in the spotlight as he belted out lyrics while sounding like Lucifer himself. 

It was beautiful, the complete opposite from the aura her and Carole gave off when they performed. 

So when he followed their social media account Tuesday tentatively reached out to him, he responded so enthusiastically they became friends. 

Much to everyone's surprise. 

Now Joshua looked at her as if he had never seen her before .

Then he smiled and pulled her into a hug "Alright, I wont no go on and eat you need the nutrients. "

Joshua said ruffling Tuesdays hair as she blushed and did as he said.

####

Carole, Robby, Gus and Spencer were of course not as happy as the couple was of their bonding due to Tuesdays age but after seeing the 27 year old rockstars determination to make her happy accepted it.

After the Mars brightest talent show Tuesday found out she was carrying Joshua's pup.

The couple was ecstatic, so was the paparazzi who soon found out about their relationship and posted it on every gossip magazine. 

In return Joshua hired both of them some body guards to protect Carole and Tuesday at their small apartment. 

Despite the many protests from both girls,he moved closer to them in the rundown part of the city to be closer to his mate that would go back and forth between his place and hers.

So when his mate invited him over to her apartment he came and was surprised because it held Robby, Ertegun, Gus, Carole,Tobi, Spencer and Kyle .

Joshua was completely aware of his mates old crush on the reporter and jealously held her the entire time they told everyone about their plan of singing a song to protest against the government. 

He was never more proud of his mate when everyone agreed she along with Carole should compose the song himself included. 

So when the time came Joshua joined all the other singers to support his girlfriend, eyes completely on her as she made her mark upon history. 

Not even 6 months later Tuesday was able to do another miracle by giving birth to their son who she named Jonah for his light blonde hair that was almost white that contrasted with his brown skin and bright blue eyes.

Jonah was adored by all, especially by Valerie his grandmother the most who tried to spoil him to death.

That was when Joshua whipped out the engagement ring after declaring his neverending love for Tuesday and their son.

8 months later they had one of the largest weddings ever seen on Mars. 

Afterwards Joshua and Tuesday both worked hard to raise their son while continuing on their careers which were both booming since the song they produced after her and Carole's album went off the charts. 

And when Jonah was 5 they had twin girls December and Delilah who got along with Carole and Amer's newborn daughter swimmingly. 

Every night as her husband slept Tuesday always thanked the lord that she had run into the rockstar on that cold evening. 

**The End**

Tuesday and Joshua's son :[Johan](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/828732768907718385/)

Twin daughters : [December](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/494692340302066059/?%24ios_deeplink_path=pinterest%3A%2F%2Fpin%2F494692340302066059&%24android_deeplink_path=pinterest%3A%2F%2Fpin%2F494692340302066059&_client_id=BNCIjkw8XxJUu56qMCKvWjVBhCHRwNr9BPeNWDHkqyP3c7kHtoaqVzsK62-ytLlg&utm_source=168&utm_medium=2160&current_page_url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Famp%2Fpin%2F494692340302066059%2F&install_id=40139da4528b42208fa6fd9fb91add93&%24fallback_url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F494692340302066059%2F%23details&_url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Famp%2Fpin%2F494692340302066059%2F&_branch_match_id=817581159858239364#details) [Delilah](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/362117626287400491/?%24ios_deeplink_path=pinterest%3A%2F%2Fpin%2F362117626287400491&%24android_deeplink_path=pinterest%3A%2F%2Fpin%2F362117626287400491&_client_id=BNCIjkw8XxJUu56qMCKvWjVBhCHRwNr9BPeNWDHkqyP3c7kHtoaqVzsK62-ytLlg&utm_source=168&utm_medium=2160&current_page_url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Famp%2Fpin%2F362117626287400491%2F&install_id=40139da4528b42208fa6fd9fb91add93&%24fallback_url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F362117626287400491%2F%23details&_url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Famp%2Fpin%2F362117626287400491%2F&_branch_match_id=817581159858239364#details)


End file.
